The present invention relates to a portable charging device of a mobile phone suitable for mobile phones of various types for charging when no other charging source is available.
Currently, the prior art chargers charge a mobile phone through a car power source, a home power source and an office power source as shown in FIGS. 6, 7, and 8. The chargers supply power through an AC power source or a car cigar-lighter (12V 24V). The utilization is restrictive. Namely, when away from the power supplies from the car power source, home power source or office power source, the mobile phone user may not recharge his battery.
To cause a mobile phone to be available even when the power of a battery is exhausted, in general, standby batteries are carried by users. However, it is possible that a user can not find batteries for his phone while business traveling, so that many business opportunities may be lost.
Furthermore, the charging types and specifications (voltages and pins) of current mobile phones are not identical so that the chargers are different for different types of mobile phones. As a result, inventory costs increase.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a charging device of a mobile phone suitable for mobile phones of various types, wherein generally used dry batteries and a special circuit are utilized so that the charging device can be used in mobile phones of various types.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a charging device of a mobile phone suitable for mobile phones of various types, wherein the circuit has the function of displaying an incoming phone number and can vibrate for informing the user of an incoming phone call.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended Drawing.